A New End
by jason429
Summary: All good things must come to an end. First comes love. Next comes marriage. Then comes children. And finally...well. UberHaxorNova x ZodicalCandy
1. Honeymoon

**A New End Chaper 1**

 **Author's note: Hello there my name is Jason and welcome back to another story depending on time this story was pre written and saved and will be why I post it all at once. As you know by now I've been writing UberHaxorNova x ZodicalCandy fanfictions for almost two years now and I've debated on giving it one last hurrah and ending this legacy i've built upon it. So this will be a main story/retrospect of what i've created during this time period. I dream one day both Nathalie(Zodical) and James(Nova) actually record themselves reading my stories either individually or they both read it together. But as it was also my dream for them both to meet at a con it'll be sadly just a dumb dream of mine. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Bahamas: James and Nathalie's honeymoon**

 **Nath POV:**

 **James and I were at the beach on a sunny breezy day. I was in my black bikini soaking my feet on the crystal clear water while sittiing on the sand just to take it all in.**

 **I could hear James walking up to me as I saw him in his swimming trunks and a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and beer. I look up as him as he asks me "Why aren't you getting in the water?" and I told him "I'm just sitting and enjoying the moment."**

 **James then said "Well I'm gonna go find a spot to put all this."**

 **James went off to find a spot nearby to set up the basket with the food we packed. When he finished he came back and sat down next to me.**

 **"Is this something you would normally do?" asked James.**

 **"Yeah. Sometimes in life you gotta just take a step back from things and enjoy the time we have. Enjoy the moment" I replied.**

 **"You know what moment I'm gonna enjoy?" asked James.**

 **"What?" I asked him.**

 **James then picked me up and carried me in his arms.**

 **"James? What are you doing?" I asked.**

 **James than took me towards the water as I looked at the grin on his face. He looked right into my eyes as I looked into his and he said "I love you" and he then threw me into the water and began to run off.**

 **"You fucking asshole!" I shouted as I chased after him.**

 **James was laughing as he ran. As I got closer I tackled him down as we rolled on the sand as I got on top of him pinning him down.**

 **"Don't do that again" I warned.**

 **"But I love you" added James.**

 **"You're something else James.**

 **"Can you get off me please?" pleaded James as I got up and helped him back to his feet.**

 **James kissed my cheek and said "Let's take a picture" as he took out phone.**

 **He wrapped his arm around mine and I cuddled him close as he said "Say cheese."**

 **"Now let's eat. I'm hungry" said James as we walked to the spot he picked out.**

 **James passed me a beer and the bottle opener.**

 **"Cheers!" I said.**

 **"Cheers!" James said back as we both clinked our bottles of beer.**

 **After a nice picnic lunch, James and I went back to the water to soak our feet.**

 **"You know I love you right?" asked James as he opened a bag of chips for the both of us.**

 **"Yeah...I do" I replied taking some chips.**

 **"Maybe this should be our thing" suggested James.**

 **"Us just chilling by the water? I can get used to that" I added.**

 **James then wrapped his arm around me as he pulled me close. As we both felt each other's embrace I looked into his eyes as he did mine. We both kissed passionately as we both just soaked our feet in the water.**


	2. Family Vacation

**A New End chapter 2**

 **L.A Family Vacation**

 **James POV:**

 **Nathalie and I decided to plan a vacation with the kids. Seeing how we were in dire need if one between YouTube and the kids. We flew to Los Angeles for the weekend just to step away from work and for everyone to be together. Little Javier and Sam were excited to say the least.**

 **We spent the time going to Disneyland and Universal Studios but on the last day we went to the beach.**

 **We found a spot as I put the beach towel down and the beach umbrella.**

 **"Daddy can we go in the water?" asked Sam.**

 **"Not until Mommy puts sunscreen on you two" said Nathalie as she pulled out the sunblock from the bag.**

 **As Nathalie finished puting on the sunscreen she told the kids "Alright you both are set. You kids have fun but stay where your Father and I can see you. Don't go to far in the water".**

 **As we both watched the kids, Nath turns to me and said "Now why don't you help put sunblock on me?"**

 **She gave me the bottle as she laid down on the towel. I took some sunblock and rubbed it on both of her arms. But as I was doing it she whispered to me "Do it slow".**

 **I did as she said as I moved on to both her legs. The slow process of rubbing sunblock on her skin tunred us both on. As I then put some sunblock on her stomach and navel I couldn't help but pin her on the towel I kissed her neck.**

 **"Hey, you still have my back to do" said Nath reminding me as she laid on her stomach.**

 **I unhooked her bikini bra and worked the sunblock all over her back. Massaging it if you will.**

 **"Oooh yeah that feels nice James. Go lower" said Nath.**

 **As I did I worked all the way to her lower back and gave her a nice light slap on the ass.**

 **"Hey! We're in public and the kids are around!" said Nath.**

 **As I finally finished I ask her "You going in the water?"**

 **"Nah I'm gonna lay down here for a bit. Rehook my bra would you?" added Nath.**

 **I re hooked her bra as I then went in the water with the kids.**

 **"Where's Mommy?" asked Sam.**

 **"Mommy is back at our spot" I answered.**

 **"I want Mommy here in the water with us" said Javier.**

 **"She'll be here with us in a minute" I tell the kids.**

 **"Daddy! Please?" pleased the kids.**

 **"*sigh* Alright I'll go get Mommy" I told them as I got out of the water.**

 **I went back to where Nathalie was she was snoring fast asleep.**

 **"Honey? Nathalie?" I said as I shook her awake.**

 **I got no response so I picked her up and carried her to the water. I tossed her in the water by the kids. She wasn't very pleased.**

 **"JAMES!" she shouted.**

 **"What the kids wanted you here" I explained.**

 **"You're lucky the kids are here" whispered Nath in my ear.**

 **Later as the kids decided to play in the sand Nath and I decided to soak out feet in the water as we sat down.**

 **"This vacation has been fun" said Nath as she laid her head on my shoulder.**

 **I kissed her forehead and said "Yeah..it has".**

 **Then the kids came running in behind us.**

 **"Why do you both have your feet in the water like that?" asked Sam.**

 **"This was something your Father and I did when we got married" explained Nathalie.**

 **"Can we do that?" asked Javier.**

 **"Course you can" said James as the kids sat next to us.**

 **"James let's take a family selfie" suggested Nath.**

 **We both put the kids in our laps as I took out my phone to take the picture.**

 **"Daddy I'm hungry" said Javier.**

 **"Me too" added Sam.**

 **"I'm hungry too" added Nath.**

 **"Let's get out of here and get some food" I told everyone as we packed and went back to the hotel and get food.**


	3. One Last Time

**A New End chapter 3**

 **James and Nathalie (Retired)**

 **James POV:**

 **I was on my way back home from the store getting some milk and eggs.**

 **You see, Nathalie and I retired from YouTube ages ago and the kids are all grown up and moved out on their own for their YouTube Careers.**

 **As for Nathalie and I well time has been good to us. We've traveled the world and enjoyed what life gave us. Other than two amazing kids but that we we're able to grow old together.**

 **Nath beautifully aged like fine wine. Me on the otherhand I aged like milk.**

 **I came home and found Nath looking over some old vacation photos.**

 **"What are you doing?" I asked her.**

 **She adjusted her glasses and said "Just looking over some old pictures".**

 **"You miss the kids don't you?" I asked.**

 **"Not just them. Remember on our honeymoon where we sat on the beach soaking our feet?" she asked.**

 **"Yeah? What about it?" I asked.**

 **"James, *Closes photo album and gets up to put it back where she found it* Before I die...before we die I want to share that moment just one last time" explained Nath.**

 **"For you sweetheart, anything" I said to her.**

 **The next day we decided to plan a trip to the beach.**

 **We found a nice spot for us to sit as we headed towards the water to soak our feet.**

 **"oooooh so cold" said Nath.**

 **"It's not that bad" I added.**

 **"Oh shut up!" said Nath as she smacked me.**

 **"So here we are again. At the beach" I said.**

 **"Yeah" said Nath as she smiled.**

 **"I'm really thankful we've lived this long" I added.**

 **"What makes you say that?" asked Nath.**

 **"Because ever since I met you I knew I wanted to spend all the time in the world for you and I did" I replied.**

 **Nath began to get teary eyed.**

 **"Plus I got to marry you and have two amazing children who we mooch on for money" I said while laughing.**

 **"Yeah? Well look at us now. We're so fucking old man" Nath added.**

 **"You aged like fine wine. I aged like milk so I'm not so lucky" I said.**

 **"You're still adorable" said Nath.**

 **I kissed her and put my arm around her.**

 **"If I died right now, I'm glad I got to spend the end of my time with you" said Nath.**

 **"Same here" I replied.**


	4. One Final End

**A New End chapter 4**

 **3 Weeks Later:**

 **Javier POV:**

 **They're gone...Mom and Dad are gone.**

 **Sam and I decided to visit our parents 3 weeks ago. They told us they went to the beach to do their favorite thing they do when they first got married. Sit on the sand and soak their feet in the water.**

 **The day after that one of their neighbors informed Sam and I that Mom and Dad died. Probably in their sleep.**

 **Now here we are. At their funeral. We requested that we could have them creamated because we plans for their ashes.**

 **The following day Sam and I took some candles and the urns where the put Mom and Dad's ashes properly labled to the beach.**

 **We knew since we were kids that Mom and Dad loved to just soak their feet while sitting on the sand at the beach. We decided to honor that.**

 **After Sam and I sat and said our final goodbyes, we...threw their ashes at the water. Sam didn't want to get rid of the urns. She wanted to keep them for sendimental reasons.**

 **Sam and I lit the candles and stood for a while. Sam cried as I put my arm around her for comfort as we said goodbye to Mom and Dad.**

 **Author's Note: The following song is called 'Sun' by Benn Down**

 **Left alone I was the last to hear your voice**

 **Torn apart I am at one with endless noise**

 **Remeber me? My surname looks the same as yours**

 **Think of me if you can even think at all.**

 **'Cause since you've left, I've**

 **Barely lived, I've**

 **Hardly functioned, I'm**

 **Bereft.**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go... go?**

 **Heart of gold I only crave your warm embrace**

 **The life I know, it's like they've ripped the final page**

 **I'm all alone and these old walls feel hollow**

 **A lonesome soul and I can't with the unknown.**

 **'Cause since you've left, I've**

 **Barely lived, I've**

 **Hardly functioned, I'm**

 **Bereft.**

 **And since you've left, I've**

 **Tried so hard to**

 **Understand how, I resume**

 **And where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go...?**

 **I will wait for you,**

 **You can wait there too.**

 **I will wait for you,**

 **You can wait there too.**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go when the Sun goes out?**

 **Where do we go...?**

 **Author's Note: And so ends my self made legacy of the UberHaxorNova x ZodicalCandy fanfictions. Just some dumb idea I had now dotted onto paper for the past almost two years now. Thank you all for reading and goodbye.**


End file.
